


The Fight

by thelionheartqueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Felix is mean, Fist Fight, Linhardt is done with everything, mentioned Sylvain/Ingrid, no beta we die like Glenn, rated M for babies ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelionheartqueen/pseuds/thelionheartqueen
Summary: Bernadetta hates making a scene, almost as much as she hates politics.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Caspar von Bergliez/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Fight

Bernadetta von Varley sighed. She hated politics. And traveling long distances to partake in politics. 

Luckily for her, they were at Garreg Mach for the occasion and there were many familiar faces involved, but she would really just rather stay at home to tend to her carnivorous plants or write her stories or stitch and knit and doodle to her heart’s content. Sure, it helped that Caspar tagged along, as he always aimed to set her mind at ease - albeit, in his own unique way, but still! It was the thought that counted, and she really did feel more at ease with him around.

She looked upon him as he chattered away excitedly to Linhardt about Seiros knew what, her mind wandering all the while. Were her babies alright at home? Should she start embroidering their spring outfits when she got home or waited? Would they like her new chapter of the tales of-

A flash of red caught her eye, and she noticed Sylvain approaching her little group, waving goodbye to Felix behind him. The surly man simply walked away, but Sylvain didn’t seem to mind, smiling to Bernie like he always did. Caspar and Linhardt quit talking, noticing his approach as well.

“Hey, Bernie,” Sylvain said genially, looking as carefree as ever. “How goes it?”

“Oh, fine, I suppose. I don’t really like doing politics, but I’m here.” She played with her fingers nervously, eyes flitting about. “Hopefully they don’t expect me to do much…”

Caspar wrapped an arm around her casually, meant to steady her. “Ah, don’t worry too much Bernie, I’m sure Ferdinand will do allllll the talking.” Linhardt rolled his eyes in what she assumed to be agreement on the matter.

“So I heard a little rumor that you and Ingrid are expecting again?” Bernadetta asked Sylvain, noticing his grin grow. “Not that I was snooping or anything, I’d never do that at all, but you know, I have ears, haha, and I heard someone say it, and it definitely wasn’t Doro-”

“Your ears are correct,” Sylvain confirmed in a conspiratorial fashion, lowering his voice for dramatic effect. “It’s still kind of early, but I guess the news is spreading like wildfire since everyone got back together for this silly event.”

“Oh, Sylvain, congratulations! It’s your third, right?” Bernadetta and Caspar had four little ones at home, all quite young, and most rambunctious. She surprisingly enjoyed motherhood, though, sharing her crafts and hobbies, vowing to let them be themselves... They certainly hadn’t planned out how many children they might have, but Bernadetta could honestly see herself having another. Or two.

“Yes, ma’am,” Sylvain’s smile slipped a bit at this. “Just got chewed out over it by Felix, actually. Apparently I’m ‘treating Ingrid like a broodmare’.” The taller man frowned deeply, seemingly grinding his teeth a bit. “It’s really not like that, though. We just happen to have a lot of sex. Honestly, the lady can’t keep her hands off-”

“I’m sure we can be spared the sordid details,” Linhardt sniffed, usually unperturbed, but noticing Bernadetta’s pale face heating up rather quickly. When she threw a fit, Caspar was sure to follow.

“...I’m not sure why he’s so high and mighty, anyway,” Sylvain continued his little rant. “Annette got so excited I guarantee she wants to have another kid, so really he-”

Bernadetta, despite her slight embarrassment at the topic at hand, could sense Sylvain was starting to become a little worked up about it all. She could guess why, the man didn’t seem terribly fond of the idea of conforming to noble standards, and simply did as he pleased no matter what it looked like. And Felix did have a rather abrasive way of pointing things out. But, she was sure she wasn’t really equipped to handle him processing all of that! “Um, Sylvain…”

The man seemed to snap back to his normal demeanor nearly instantly. “Ah, sorry. Anyway, I hope you send me some stories you’ve been working on, really it has been too long.” He went to wave goodbye, but stopped, putting a friendly hand on Caspar’s shoulder. The shorter man looked at the contact suspiciously, an eyebrow raised. “Oh, Caspar, if I were you, I’d stay away from Felix, after all, he might lob the same accusations at you as well.”

Caspar’s eyebrows furrowed instantly. “Why would he do that?”

Sylvain shrugged in false nonchalance. “Ah, he might have mentioned your name as another example of ‘mounting one’s wife like a dog near-constantly’. It’s Felix, though, I wouldn’t pay it too much atten-”

“It’s too late,” Linhardt sighed, as Caspar almost immediately started yelling.

“But we also just have a lot of sex! Oh, I’m gonna teach him a lesson, he’s got a good walloping coming!”

Bernadetta’s eyes practically bulged out of her head, and she felt like melting into the ground. She watched her husband’s form start rushing into the direction that they had seen Felix going, already yelling. Sylvain seemed somewhat taken aback, never having known Caspar very well, but quirked an eyebrow at her, pointing after her husband.

“Should we...?”

“Maybe you should just go stay out of trouble!” she whined, belatedly following after him, rushing somewhat in hopes to prevent too much trouble from breaking out. Linhardt groaned from behind her, but she heard him slowly following along too, no doubt expecting to have to heal some injuries.

She followed the noise to the courtyard, where some raucous sounds were already coming from. Her heart flopped in her belly as she saw a small crowd of current Officers Academy students watching in awe, as well as some fellow alumni at a loss as Caspar confronted Felix, who didn’t even have the nerve to seem intimidated by the burly man, standing there with him arms crossed and his usual scowl. Annette tried in vain to pull him away from the confrontation, digging her heels in as she yanked, but he merely stared Caspar down.

“How dare you say such disrespectful things about my wife, you lech!” she could hear Caspar shouting. Bernadetta flushed, but ran forward all the same.

“Clearly, you misunderstand, you’re the lech,” Felix explained, rolling his eyes. Annette looked up at her husband in confusion.

“What did you say about sweet Bernie, Felix??”

The man finally looked down at her. “That he wasn’t being considerate of her body by getting her pregnant all the time.”

Bernadetta could see a flush that matched her own on Annette’s face as she finally grabbed on to Caspar, but she was pretty sure the other woman flushed in anger. “That’s none of our business, Felix! What if that were Bernadetta’s choice,” the little mage hissed, trying to keep her voice low as the students eagerly watched to see if a fight would start.

“Yeah! What she said!” Caspar supplied, getting into the other man’s face even more. Bernadetta yanked on his arm, and he looked down to see her. “Oh, hey, Bernie. Wanna see me defend your honor?”

“No! I don’t want you to make a scene, I want you to walk away, like an adult! Or...or...I’ll get Byleth!”

“Pssh, I’m not afraid of her!”

The students watching were wise enough to look somewhat nervous at that remark. Caspar immediately swung on Felix, who at least was a decent enough brawler to not get immediately knocked on his ass. Bernie crossed her arms, furious, and exchanged a look with Annette, who seemed to be much in the same boat. The two men started exchanging some rather rapid fisticuffs, punching back and forth. She knew it wouldn’t take long for Caspar to get the upper hand in a brawling match, but she was disappointed to see that Felix seemed to be enjoying the challenge a little bit too much for her liking. That would only drag it out, she thought.

Caspar tore his shirt off to reveal densely packed muscle, growling a bit, and she blushed a bit as she was reminded of a similar moment several years ago, watching him train during the war when she began to look at him differently. Like a man. Quickly, she shook her head. She was mad at him! And Felix! And to be honest, Sylvain too… Oh, and where was Linhardt?

The two meatheads continued to hit each other for a moment, before Byleth and Seteth appeared, Linhardt in tow. The lazy man panted slightly, unused to physical exertion in his life as a researcher. Seteth set to clearing the students away, as Byleth approached her two former students. Almost immediately they stopped fighting.

“What is the meaning of this?” she asked tiredly. The political summit hadn’t even started yet and already, fights were breaking out.

“I was defending Bernie’s honor!” Caspar proclaimed, pointing accusingly at Felix. Byleth took one look at the Duke of Fraldarius and shook her head. She didn’t even want to know what was said, but she easily believed him to be guilty. She set the pair straight fairly quickly, and walked away, Seteth trailing behind, clearly aghast at the situation.

Annette turned to her. “I’m sorry about Felix. I’m not sure how Caspar got wind of it, but he was trying to express to Sylvain that he is worried about Ingrid’s career as a knight. It’s truly no excuse, but Felix isn’t shy about expressing his opinion sometimes, even when he might be wrong.” The redhead then shot a look at her husband, before dropping her voice real low. “Besides, he might have egg on his face pretty soon… Just a hunch, woman to woman, y’know?”

Bernie giggled, then turned to see the two men begrudgingly making up. Annette quickly dragged Felix away by the collar, reprimanding him quite incessantly as white magic flared up at her fingertips. Linhardt rolled his eyes and set to tending Caspar’s black eye. She began tapping her foot at him, displeased. 

“Bernie…” Caspar whined, sensing he was in trouble. “I couldn’t let him say things like that about you.”

“Are you absolutely sure you weren’t defending your own honor?” she shot back. Linhardt seemed displeased to be in the middle of their quarrel, but said nothing. “Besides, you’re an adult, you need to be able to talk things out with people.”

“Well, maybe I was defending my honor a little. But mostly I was thinking about you, honest!” he swore up and down. It reminded her of their son promising he hadn’t taken an extra cookie from the jar. 

“You know what this means, Caspar.” Everyone was starting to become aware of their weird ritual of promises he would have to swear. This apparently seemed to be one of those times.

“Bernie, no, you can’t take fighting away from me, how will I stop bad guys?” he cried in despair, nearly hitting his friend with his wide arm movements.

She sniffed dismissively. “Promise me you won’t fight friends...unless they’re being bad guys.”

“Well, Felix isn’t my friend, he’s your friend-” he tried to rationalize, running his hand through his mop of aqua hair. “Also, he was kind of being a bad g-”

“Promise!” she squealed, cutting him off. Linhardt sighed, and simply walked away at this point. He cut off Lysithea before she could approach them curiously, just shaking his head, and guiding her away. 

Caspar sighed dramatically, seeing how mad his dear wife was. He was only trying to defend her, but he supposed he could understand she might have been embarrassed. “I promise, Bernie.”

She sighed. If only they had stayed home...

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not sure where it came from. Bernadetta and Caspar's ending as well as Sylvain and Ingrid's both mention having lots of kids, and Felix is a judgy bitch so...
> 
> Also Bernadetta and Caspar need more love.


End file.
